legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12 Finale/Transcript
Part 16 (The heroes see numerous COVERS arriving.) Freeze: Holy shit. That's a lot of them. (Numerous Umbrum alongside Rabia arrive as well.) Rabia: This is the beginning of the end!!! Freeze: Do we have anyway to fight this? Kendall: We do. I've put together a new Megazord combination. (The heroes enter the Titano Zord.) Kendall: I need the first five of you to call your Zords! (The five main Dino Charge Rangers call upon the T-Rex, Para, Stego, Raptor, and Tricera Zords. Sunset enters the Zord and joins the heroes.) Freeze: Sunset! Sunset: FREEZE! (Hugs) I'm happy to see you aren't Freeze: What do you call this one, Kendall? Kendall: The Dino Charge Ultrazord. Freeze: Nice! (The Zords approach the COVERS and the Umbrum.) Heroes: Activate Dino Charge Ultrazord! (The Zords fly past Ragyo.) Ragyo: GRRR! Morpher: Zords Combine! (The Zord combine to form the Dino Charge Ultrazord.) Morpher: Dino Charge Ultrazord Ready! Tyler: Dino Super Drive Saber! Dino Super Drive Activate! (The Ultrazord begins to attack all of the Umbrum and COVERS.) Reyes: Let's give them some help. (Reyes and his men return to the ship. Reyes enters the bridge.) Reyes: Gator, weapon systems online? Gator: Up and running, Sir. Reyes: Fire at the Umbrum. As for the COVERS, Orion had us install the extractor. Fire it. (The ship fires at the Umbrum and fires the extractor at the COVERS, destroying them and freeing everyone in them. Back inside the Ultrazord...) Nevada: This baby kicks ass!!! Freeze: I can feel its power! (Numerous Nui clones appear and merge, forming a giant Nui clone.) Nui: HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?!!!! Kendall: Tsk. Don't count on it. Dino Charge Ultrazord can take you on, too! (The Ultrazord starts to fight the Nui clone. She is struck several times. Nui: PLAYING ROUGH AGAIN?!!! Tyler: You and your boss started it, Nui! (Back on the ship...) Reyes: Salter, you and Omar get down there and help the Rangers stop REVOCs' Grand Couturier. Salter: Yes Sir! (A number of Jackals arrive from the Retribution.) Tyler: What are those? Kendall: Jackals, the UNSA's standard fighter space craft. (The Jackals fire at the Nui clone. Salter fires at her left shoulder.) Salter: Omar, go for the right! Omar: Copy that! (The two fire at Nui's arms. The Dino Charge Ultrazord slices them off. Prince Phillip and Mr. Navarro join the fight as they enter the Ultrazord.) Tyler: Dad! Freeze: Prince Phillip! Phillip: At your service, my friends! Mr. Navarro: Let's send these Life Fibers a message! (Nui's clone is seen profusely bleeding from the shoulders.) Nui: YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!!! Tyler: Dino Super Drive Saber Activate! Morpher: Dino Chargers Engage! Tyler: Let's see you bounce back from this! Dino Super Drive Saber... Heroes: Ultra Plasma Final Blast!! (The attack fires and the Nui clone falls to the ground. She then turns back into the numerous Nui clones.) Part 17 (The heroes then exit the Dino Charge Ultrazord. Freeze, Tyler, and Orion join together and confront Ragyo.) Ragyo: '''This isn't over yet, Knights. (All of a sudden, a huge Life Fiber object arrives.) '''Tyler: What is that thing?! Cal: The Primordial Life Fiber. An object that fell from space a long time ago. Nui: Is it time yet? Ragyo: It is. At long last. Freeze: You guys get back in the Dino Charge Ultrazord!! (The other heroes teleport back into the Ultrazord.) Ragyo: With this, all life ends. (The Life Fibers capture the ponies and the Mane 7.) Freeze: You sick woman!! Ragyo: I will begin with your friends. Then we'll all be woven into the fabric that will cover the Multi-Universe. (Ragyo begins to laugh. All of a sudden, she is electrocuted and then punched. The attacker is revealed to be Heckyl.) Ragyo: Heckyl? But how?! I thought you were against the Knights!!! Heckyl: Things change, Ragyo! (Heckyl powers through Ragyo. The Dino Charge Ultrazord destroys the Primordial Life Fiber and frees everypony. The heroes exit the Ultrazord and, along with SCAR Operatives, approach Heckyl with their weapons drawn.) Heckyl: What? What are you all looking at? Shouldn't you be focused on Ragyo? Freeze: What do you want, Heckyl?!! Heckyl: I'm here to help. Freeze: And wait for you to destroy us?! Fuck that shit! Heckyl: That wasn't my fault. I was influenced by Snide and the Dark Energem. Freeze: You sound like you two are separate. Heckyl: We are now! Lord Arcanon used your split emitters to do it. (Everyone lowers their weapons.) Freeze: I'm gonna trust you, Heckyl. But this is another one of your sick tricks, I'll kill you. Do we agree upon that? Heckyl: We do. Freeze: Alright. Then let's end this! Tyler: On it! Dino Charger Ready! Activate! (Morphs into T-Rex Super Charge) T-Rex Super Charge Ready!! (Freeze, Tyler, and Orion, battlized, go after Ragyo alongside Heckyl. Karone arrives and assist the other heroes in fighting the Nui clones.) Karone: GO GALACTIC!! (Morphs) LIGHTS OF ORION!!! (Activates) (The heroes continue to combat the replicans.) ???: SHARK ATTACK MODE!!! (Jayden arrives in Shark Attack to help out. The Nui clones begin to dwindle. Back with Freeze, Tyler, and Orion, they're still combating Ragyo.) Freeze: E-9 Shoku Unity FINAL BLAST!!! (Fires at Ragyo) Orion: Power of Six FINAL STRIKE!!! (Strikes Ragyo) Tyler: I'll take care of her, guys! Ankylo-Pachy Activate! (Activates Ankylo-Pachy Formation) T-Rex Super Charge Ankylo-Pachy Formation Ready!! Pachy Zord Wrecking Ball!!! (Hits Ragyo) That's not all! Ankylo Zord Hammer Punch!! (Tyler hits Ragyo again. Ragyo is partially downed. She tries to get back up.) Heckyl: Ha!! (Electrocutes Ragyo) Tyler: T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blaster FINAL STRIKE!!!! (Tyler blasts Ragyo. Ragyo is seen fatally injured.) Ragyo: HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR ANTI-ORDER MOVEMENT, HECKYL!!! Heckyl: I am no longer one with Snide. Without him, I took the chance of stopping your madness!! Your faction has failed Ragyo, and the Knight will liberate Equestria!!! It's over, Ragyo Kiryuin! Ragyo: Is it? Nui... sacrifice yourself. (Nui begins to laugh and then all of a sudden, she severs her own head.) Freeze: What? Tyler: What is she doing? Heckyl: No! (All of the replicates then sever their heads as well. Ragyo then absorbs her Fibers as well as those from the Primordial Life Fiber. She then grabs Rabia.) Ragyo: Dear Rabia. I'm sorry it has to end this way. Rabia: What do you mean?! (Ragyo begins to absorb Rabiaas well as all of the Umbrum.) Rabia: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! STOP!! Orion: She's absorbing the Umbrum. All of it. Even Rabia! Heckyl: It's far worse than I thought. Ragyo: '''Poor Nui. The Life Fibers in your body were much too powerful. But now you can wear something better: the ultimate dress that is the Primordial Life Fiber! '''Nui: Not quite, Lady Ragyo. You're wearing me now! Ragyo: I am indeed, and you feel so wonderful in me, Nui! Nui: You think so. It makes me so happy! Ragyo: Oh, dearest Nui, I will take it from here! (Ragyo begins to take off into orbit.) Kendall: I've triangulated Ragyo's flight plan. She's... headed for Remnant? Freeze: Why is she going to Remnant? Heckyl: She's reporting to Salem. And she has Princess Celestia. Freeze: Who's Salem? Tommy: That name sounds familiar. Heckyl: You heard of her through Cinder Fall. She's her superior and one of Remnant's most feared figures. She's the one responsible for the Grimm. Freeze: I knew that name was familiar. Heckyl: We need to stop Ragyo now before she has a chance to reach Remnant. Freeze: Alright, but you're going back to Infinity to finish you jail sentence. (Princess Luna arrives, saddened.) Princess Luna: No. Heckyl will go with you. He knew of Ragyo's plan through Lord Arcanon and Snide. He's telling you the truth. (Freeze looks at Luna and then at Heckyl, then at Luna again, then at Heckyl again.) Freeze: Alright. Tyler: Freeze, Kendall and I talked it over, and... we've decided to stay here in Equestria while you and the rest of the teams go after Ragyo. Freeze: So.... this is goodbye? Kendall: Not exactly. If ever you need us again, we'll come back. Freeze: Alright. I'll miss you guys. All of you. Koda: (Starts to cry) My family! (Koda begins to embrace the E-9s.) Nevada: Okay, okay, take it easy big guy. (Then rest of the Dino Charge Rangers follow suit.) Glorisa: Oh I haven't known you for long but I'll miss you all! (Later, the Retribution, along with the Mother of Invention and Guardian of the Night, begin to take off alongside several Jackal escorts.) Freeze: Let's go. (The spacecrafts begin to take off.) Reyes: We have lift off! (The ships continue to go up. They leave Equestria's atmosphere, therefor entering outer space.) A.I.: You are clear to move about. (Everyone on board unbuckles.) Reyes: Alright. Nav, set a course for Remnant. Glorisa: I can't believe were in space. Timber: It unbelievable. Wheeler: Then get ready you two. Cause this is only the start. Nevada: Yep. You two are hanging with some real expects of space. Cal: Hey Freeze, any idea what we do when we get to Remnant. Freeze: I have a few ideas. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Nevada: Your the boss so..... Cal: Something wrong Jess? Nevada: I just got this really weird feeling that we forgot something. Cal: What's that? Nevada: I don't know maybe I'm just paranoid. I'm sure its.... Cal:..... Cal and Nevada: WE FORGOT ABOUT CLOE!!!! Nevada: I can't believe I just hopped in a space ship, being gone for who knows how long, without telling my own child! WHAT KINDA OF MOTHER AM I!?!? Freeze: Whoa whoa guys come down! Cloe's with Shinning Armor and Marcus. She'll be fine. Nevada: Yeah... Yeah your right... My baby girl is fine. She's with Mich. Cal: Your still worried aren't you? Nevada: I'm going freaking bugs-nuts. When we get to Remnant I'm contacting Mich just to make sure Cloe's okay. (Heckyl is seen looking out the window.) Heckyl: I promise you, Princess Celestia. I will make it up to you. I will make things right. LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 12. Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts Category:Finales